


Hex

by Treegona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A few GSRM OCs, And there's no way Sirius won't be helping any and all trans kids who ask for their help., Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Sirius Black, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Not!Fic, Specifically focussed on gender minorities, jkr is a terf, so I'm finally posting this idea I had for a Hogwarts queer club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treegona/pseuds/Treegona
Summary: After the events of The Consequences, more practical applications of The Curse on the Gryffindor girls' dorms are considered. Unfortunately, the curse is a bit too unweildy -it's location bound, lasts 4 days -no more, no less- and only works for turning boys into girls. Sirius is unsatisfied with this, and they're not the only one.
Relationships: Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Hex

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302580) by [veeagainst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veeagainst/pseuds/veeagainst). 



> I would advise reading the work this is based off first, or it'll make very little sense.  
> I've had this stored in my files for a few years now, just waiting for an opportunity to be written. Seeing as I'm skirting burnout pretty frequently, that's unlikely to ever happen. So, I thought, why not put this up almost entirely as-is. Could be I'll one-day have the time and energy to turn this into a multi-chapter fic (I've got a prologue and first chapter just about ready -that's not even 1/6 of the document), but the outlook isn't great. 
> 
> Anywho, title is kinda a pun, bc "Heks" is the Dutch word for witch, but also the English word for a minor curse, spontaneously cast.

Sirius collapses into bed at about six in the bloody morning. He’s just spent the night gallivanting through the forbidden forest, has to be up in an hour and a half for breakfast and the bra he’d borrowed from Lily –though perfectly fine yesterday- now feels constrictive. Sirius really needs to actually figure out how to do the sex-change spell, if only to get rid of his breasts while sleeping.

Not only for that, though. Also because he doesn’t always want to be a bird for four days at a time and because he’d promised Lily he’d turn her into a bloke for a day or two. (Also because he’s sick of having to bring the third year Ravenclaw girl up to the tower every four days, she deserves a better solution.)

Cynthia’d brought in a second year Hufflepuff last time. Though Cindy was an old hat at sneaking into the Gryffindor girls’ dorms by then, Laura had asked Sirius to accompany her. He hadn’t considered the current date's relation to the next full moon when he’d agreed. (He’d do it again every time if it kept her from looking as lost as that one kid had looked when he’d told them that, no, he didn’t think there was a similar curse on the Gryffindor boys’ dorm)

He’d asked McGonagall, shortly after Cindy’d first approached him, if there were any spells for people like that. Her _no, not to my knowledge_ had pissed Sirius off so much he had to go be Padfoot for a while. What Sirius doesn’t learn until _much_ later is that there are spells like that, but the existence thereof isn’t spread too far, for fear that people like his parents find out folks are using them -and _why_. If possible, this pisses Sirius off even more.

For now, Sirius can do little for himself and those kids, other than dissecting the animagus spell down to its base-most elements, even asking McGonagall for help when it starts going past what James knows. _I’d like to try to become an animagus in the future_ Sirius explains. _Being an animal part-time would be amazing, the freedom, being able to run like that, being less iffy about personal space. It’d be great._ He doesn’t even have to lie much.

Sirius knows that, even if he invents a sex-changing spell, it’ll be high level transfiguration. Far above what Cindy and Lori would be able to do. So he starts to tutor them and Chris, the Hufflepuff who wants to try being a boy before they pick pronouns.

Sirius takes them to the room of requirement and teaches them what he can. It’s far too much for a single lesson, so they agree to meet there every week. By the third week, Cindy’s girlfriend has joined them. She’s being bullied, she confides to Sirius after class, people calling her nasty things, calling her girlfriend nastier things. She shrugs. It’s just. It’s nice to be here, to be away from all that for a while. Slytherins? Sirius asks, but no, she shakes her head. Housemates. And it hits Sirius somewhere deep because while he’s always quick to blame the snake-nest, it’s the people closest to you who can do the most harm. (Sirius doesn’t examine that, for him, for a long time, those two groups were one and the same. He doesn’t examine how relieved he was when Regulus got his next letter from home and Sirius didn’t get a howler.)

Sirius invites Remus once and he brings snacks. Sirius doesn’t need to invite him again.

Sirius sees the members of the little club in the halls sometimes. She once finds a group of fourth year students harassing Cindy’s girlfriend. Sirius, not actually looking for the trouble of beating up younger kids, hexes them silent for a few hours and mentally marks them for worse if they bother one of her kiddos again. Sirius later hears about a bunch of fourth years who couldn’t speak during their charms practical and it’s all she can do not to grin like aunt Bella.

More people join their club. Gay people, transgender people, bi people. Someone once asks if it’s wrong to want to date more people at once. Sirius thinks about it, thinks about what his parents would say, and decides that no, it’s not wrong. Eventually, a young Slytherin boy comes to a meeting. Sirius is apprehensive at first, but he’s Lori’s friend and Sirius doesn’t want to set a bad example. Three weeks later, he sees the boy in detention. _For dueling,_ he explains, _they were pushing her into the boys’ toilets._ Sirius decides then and there that he can stay.

Lily stops by every now and then. She’s less hostile to Prongs and, as such, has less resistance to being in Sirius’ sphere of influence. Their friendship seems odd but is, it turns out, inevitable. She’s better at make-up and hair than he’ll ever be but he’s a quick study and has a fresh perspective. Their music tastes are similar enough to give recommendations, even if he runs more metal and she more ethereal. When she stops by their little club she always shares Girls Secrets, like make-up and _time of the month_ stuff and how to pin your hair up with a pencil. She and Sirius both give a sex-talk for people with now-different junk and Sirius shares some of his experience being _with_ someone whose parts match yours. It goes about as well you’d expect. Lily also talks about muggle contraception, partly so they know and partly so that no-one will have to make Sirius’ mistakes again.

It’s not all classes and learning, though usually there is at least _something._ They frequently hang just because. It’s fun, it’s great, but the spell gets left by the wayside for a bit. That is until McGonagall notices that Sirius keeps marching ‘boys’ up the stairs to the girls’ dorms and she, reluctantly, tells him he has to stop. Sirius, for once, doesn’t argue.

Instead, Sirius steals James’ cloak and sneaks the girls up after curfew. They have a few close brushes with Filch trying to get the girls back to their dorms but in the end it’s James who catches them.

Sirius explains as best he can that sometimes he's got to be a girl and that these kids feel that way _all the time_ and he can’t just _leave_ them, can he? And there’s no other spells that they can use, he’s _tried_ but he just can’t figure it out on his own and then he’s hyperventilating but he _needs_ James to understand how much this means to him, to them.

And James _does._ Or rather, he understands that he _doesn’t_ understand, but that it’s important to Sirius, who’s his best mate, so it _must_ be important.

So they throw their heads together. Sirius cancels a group meeting and Padfoot and Prongs beg off a moon, working harder on this than anything they have since they did the animagus spell, years ago. It doesn’t go smoothly. Where the animagus spell was following the path others had forged, this time they’re creating an entirely new one. Sure, it’s based on two that they’re familiar with, but they’re never _sure_ it’ll work. Until it does.

At the next meeting Sirius and James, who’s surprised that Sirius could keep something this big from him, teach the spell to everyone who wants it or needs it. Sirius performs the spell for anyone who can’t do it themselves yet and for everyone who, like Lily, are just curious. Chris decides that, though they prefer having… um, _a wand and remembralls_ , they’ll keep going by _they_ , thanks.

Remus, still too post-moon to visit the club, finds out that the spell works up close and personal.

“Hey, Remus?” Sirius whispers, snuggled around her boyfriend “Remember when you said you wanted to blow me after we fucked, way back when?” Remus twitches and glances up at his suddenly more muscular partner. “You still want to?” And though shortly Remus’ mouth is otherwise occupied, but _yes_ , he so very much still wants to.


End file.
